


Meet me in Strawberry

by TheCharleeMonstah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Awkward Boners, Bandits & Outlaws, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Loss of Control, Lust, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness, outlaws for life, this was supposed to be porn without plot but apparently i got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharleeMonstah/pseuds/TheCharleeMonstah
Summary: (Reader is Female)You had only been in the Van Der Linde gang for a few months and Arthur has graciously told you he would take you hunting after finding you pretty upset on the dock one night at Clemens Point.  He didn't expect to be quite this riled up the night he is supposed to meet you in Strawberry.  Desperate to rid himself of his embarrassing, unfortunately timed erection, he heads for the hotel to wash up and take care of "things" before meeting up with you. [if you're here for the smut, it starts in chapter 2]
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Female Reader, Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You, arthur morgan &
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	1. Micah Bell can eat shit and die.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be porn without plot.. I lost control and now it has fuckin chapters...  
> Also, if anyone wants anything with a male reader, hit me up, I love requests! I write fem!reader simply because that's what I am and that's what I know. However, I do really enjoy writing for any and all genders and I do plan to make some gender neutral fics. I just need to get this out of my system because holy fuck this man <3

You had only been in the Van Der Linde gang for a few months and Arthur has graciously told you he would take you hunting after finding you pretty upset on the dock one night at Clemens Point. 

Your relationship with Mr. Morgan wasn't a very significant one at this point, but it was growing slowly. He was always kind to you, even when he was stomping around camp in a foul mood or when he and Dutch or Micah would get into it, he usually made a point to apologize to you if it happened close enough for you to have to listen to.

Arthur also had recently become a little more talkative with you. Tilly assured you in the beginning that he would open up in time. “Oh, ol’ Arthur?” She laughed one day when you were both scrubbing away at some of the laundry. “Why, he might seem like grumpy old bear on the outside, but he’s a gentle, kind man. Just takes him a minute to trust ya.”

You had been running with the men, you and Mrs. Adler, hunting bounty and robbing coaches. You also were an excellent hunter, usually supplying the camp with tons of game meat and fish, taking a lot of the pressure of the men when it came to hunting. This gave you something in common with Arthur which resulted in you both talking a bit more. Especially when Arthur needed a break from Dutch and Micah while on horseback on the way to a potential lead or score. He started holding up the rear, riding next to you and talking amongst yourselves. 

You had gotten into a rather heated fight with Micah Bell after supper one night. He had made one too many comments about how you were a woman, or how you were carrying more weight than any good woman should. You had taken his remarks silently for months now and this time he crossed the line when he rudely insulted the meat in Pearson’s stew. It was harder to hunt around Clemens point right away. You didn't know the area or the wildlife in Lemoyne like you did up in New Haven and farther North and you had to make due with hunting smaller, less flavorful game. The moment he finished his sentence, you hit him square in the face with your metal bowl, still full of piping hot stew, cursing and yelling something like, “you’ll eat it or starve.” or was it, “then hunt your own fucking food!” You didn't remember and you didn't care. You saw red and acted. Micah showed his true colors that night by tackling you to the ground and kneeing you in the gut as he punched you square in the jaw, growling about how if you want to be treated like a man, then you better learn how to take a beating like one. 

Arthur was the one who had kicked Micah in the ribs to get him off you, but it was Charles and Javier who had to immediately had to restrain you as you lept to your feet, pumped full of adrenaline and ready to kill that bastard. “It’s not worth it,” Charles’ ever calming voice had whispered to you.

“I don’t know, amigo,” Javier chuckled, “It might be. Should we let her go?”

Charles sighed, assuring him and you that it was not worth killing Micah that night. You spat at Micah, leaving it at that. Sadie and Arthur had him restrained, both of them being a lot more rough with him than they needed to be as Dutch started scolding Micah to get him to settle down. As justifying as it was to see Micah fold like a puppy to Dutch, your blood was cooling down and you started to feel the pain both physically and mentally. You wiggled out of Charles and Javier’s grasp and they let you go once they figured out that you just wanted to run off and be alone. Arthur dropped Micah without hesitation when he saw you bolt, but Charles assured him that it was smarter just to let you cool off for a while we they all cleaned up Micah’s mess.

The moon was high in the sky now and reflecting off the lake. You were sitting alone at the very end of the dock, the tears had made your cheeks raw and your eyes puffy. You stared at the water as you idly stabbed the wood of the dock, making small scratch marks and little splinters of wood.

“Now, what did that fishin’ dock ever do to you, Miss. Y/N?” Arthur asked as his spurs clinked with each step he took down the wooden dock to reach you. He crouched down next to you and offered a soft smile. “How are ya gettin’ along?”

You looked away from him and crinkled your nose, holstering your knife now that you were self conscious of your idle stabbing. “I’m fine, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur sighed, sitting down with his legs apart. Ever the bowlegged cowpoke. “Now, I know that ain’t true, Y/N.” He offered you a clean rag that he had in his satchel as you started to cry again, then placing his hand on your shoulder. “I ain’t gonna tell no one you was cryin’ out here if ya-”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Then tell me… What’s eatin’ ya, sweetheart?”

You sighed and groaned, laying back on the dock, “C’mon, Arthur, you don't really care about why I’m upset. You’re just Dutch’s boy so you have to make it look like you care so-”

“Now, hold on just a damn second, missy…” Arthur’s tone went from gentle to scary at the drop of a dime. “I’m out here ‘cause I was worried about ya but if you wanna be alone out here, I’ll happily leave ya if you’re gonna talk to me like that…” He started to get up but you grab his boot, covering your face with your forearm. He looked down and caught a glimpse of the moonlight glistening off your tears as they flowed down your face. He sat back down and this time placed the rag in your hand. “S’okay… You don’t have to talk to me if ya don't want to… but the offer’s there, miss. Hate to see you so upset… Micah ain’t worth horse shit, Y/N, and he’s wrong, ya know.”

You moved your arm and looked up at him with reddened, wet eyes. Arthur’s face was soft again, but he wasn’t smiling anymore. He looked genuinely upset. You sit up and sigh before finally opening up. “I miss the north. Don’t miss my past life… just… the north. The closer we get to Saint Denis, the more foreign everything looks… the less I know about the wildlife… and if I don’t provide for the gang then… well then what use does Dutch have for me?”

Arthur chuckled lightly, “Dutch ain’t just gonna make you leave or kill ya just ‘cause ya only came back with turkey meat instead of venison. Which by the way, is still better than the squirrels and snakes that we was eatin’ before ya joined us because no one had the time to hunt.” He paused when the moonlight hit your eyes at the right angle to compliment their beautiful, natural color. “Plus… Those eyes of your.. “ He caught himself, hoping the moonlight didn't show his face turning red.

“My eyes, Mr. Morgan?” 

“Y-yeah… those sharp eyes o’ yours. You’ve proved your worth more than once out there when you saved our asses, shootin’ O’Driscolls and coverin’ for us.” Nice save Morgan. “Don’t listen to Micah no more…” He reached in his satchel and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering you one and lighting it for you once you had it between your lips… that his eyes foolishly lingered on for too long. 

“Something wrong, Mr. Morgan?” 

“No,” you had caught him off guard. “Just a little tired, is all, Miss. Y/N.” He lit his cigarette and took a concerningly long drag. “Also, you can call me Arthur. Ain’t no need for formalities. You’re a Van Der Linde now and a respected one at that.” He took another drag before continuing, his nerves starting to sooth from the nicotine. He wished so badly he had his hat to hide his face when he said, “I’ve also grown fond of our little chats… and friends usually just call me by my first name.”

You finally smiled at him. “There’s that pretty smile o’ yours.” He returned the smile, putting an arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer. You had never been this close to him, and it was a while since anyone had touched you in a gentle way. It was comforting and felt so safe in his grasp, even if it was just in a friendly, supportive way. “I’ve got an idea, Y/N.”

“What’s that, Arthur?” His name rolled off your tongue in a way he hadn’t expected, causing his heart to thump in his chest. 

“Why don’t I take you huntin’ up north. Just you and I. Nice, quiet huntin’ trip away from everything. We can fish too, I know a great spot up near Strawberry.”

Your eyes widened and your heart felt warm. This was the first time you had seen such a soft side of Arthur and knowing he actually wanted to spend time with you made you feel wanted and whole. “I would love that, Arthur!”

Arthur couldn't contain his feelings, seeing you happy. He grinned brightly at you and the 2 of you sat together for another hour or so, just watching the water and the wildlife around you, momentarily forgetting the world and finding comfort in each other.


	2. Lustful Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes his way to Strawberry to meet you before your Hunting trip, however, his secret lust for you gets the better of him and he ends up needing to relieve himself before meeting up with you....twice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said this wasn't supposed to have plot? ha...

The sun was reaching high noon and Arthur pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. He had been riding just south of Strawberry, checking in on leads and the like for Dutch since he knew he was meeting you in the area. He has told you to meet him in Strawberry near the butcher around 3pm. Arthur was uncharacteristically nervous that entire morning. As he road on horseback, holstering his rifle, he could feel his excitement starting to pool in his core, his groin starting to ache as his pants seem to get tighter. “Oh, come on,” he groans to himself as his horse trots forward. “Not now…” He looks down at himself, he's covered in mud, blood and sweat and he smells about as bad as it sounded. He knew it was only a hunting trip, just to get you away from camp and away from Micah, but that didn't mean looking like a lowly beggar was excusable. A quick wash at the hotel in town should do.

Arthur gave his horse a quick prod with his spurs, starting down the road. As he bounced, involuntarily, in his saddle, Arthur grunted at the discomfort in his pants, soon steering his horse into the woods to take the back way into town, where no one could see him.

“Shit…” he said, rolling his eyes and clumsily undoing his belt. He hadn’t done this since he was in his 20s maybe. Sure, in his tent when he was alone in the wilderness, or in hotels when he was on the road alone, but not like this. He watched the trees ahead of him as he pulled down his zipper, sighing as the pressure of his trousers went away and then groaning with annoyance at himself as he pulled his swollen and eager cock out, immediately starting to stroke himself. He leaned forward, reins bundled up in his fist and gripped against his saddle horn for balance, his other hand gripping his cock and quickly, desperately, stroking it, clear, flowing pre-cum oozing from the head. The only thing he could think of was you… 

It was his secret since the day you joined the gang. He was naturally a little more reserved than the rest of the gang, but his silence and reservation with you was for a different reason. Arthur Morgan was crafty. If he didn't want someone to know how he felt, he wouldn't let them see. But in the dense woods, he let himself go. On the back of his horse, in the saddle, alone and hidden from the prying eyes of the gang and the rest of the world, he could come undone; he could moan your name to himself and confess his true feelings to the silence of the woods without rejection, judgement, heartbreak… 

“Arthur you’re a fool,” he panted to himself as he halted his horse, dismounted and caught himself on a tree, supporting himself on its trunk as he comes undone and spills himself in the dirt.

The second he cums and tucks himself back into his trousers, the guilt washes over him. As he rides his horse into Strawberry, he thinks about how long its been since he’s felt this way… and how important it was that he keep it to himself. 

* * *

It was around 2 when he arrived at the hotel in Strawberry and he had an hour until he said he would meet you. Arthur hitched his horse, giving him a carrot and good pat before pulling a different set of clothing from his saddle bags and entering the hotel. After purchasing a bath, he made his way up the stairs and into the first room on the right, where a very inviting tub sat in the middle of the room, light frothing bubbles sat atop the water. 

He started to undress himself quickly, he had to be fast if he wanted to meet you in time. He knew he needed to hurry but the hot water on his aching, tired body was far too relaxing. As Arthur started to scrub his hair, using his nails to gently work out all the dust and dirt. He groans without thinking, the feeling on his scalp rippled down his back in waves of pleasure, once again filling his mind with thoughts of you. “Fuck,” Arthur curses under his breath. His cock was awake again, rock hard and standing at full mast, poking out of the water. He tried his best to ignore it, washing the rest of his body, but the more he scrubbed his body, the more he though of you doing it instead. “Damnit, old man…” He cursed to himself, sighing in frustration as he gripped his cock, groaning and leaning his head back in the tub as he started to stroke himself, making soft rippled in the water. “Morgan, you old fool… what’s gotten into you..” He asked himself under his breath. He knew exactly what got into him. He just hadn’t allowed himself to feel this way towards anyone since his failed attempt to take a wife. You were new and full of fire. You’re skills with a rifle were as sharp as Mrs. Adler’s, maybe even better, as you had proved to him several times by how many time you’ve beaten John at shooting contests, you might even have been better than Marston. Arthur could hear way you laughed when you won a round of poker in the back of his head, so sweet but dangerous, just like you were. Your stunning eyes, your beautiful hair that he wished he could play with. The way your skin smelled when you got close enough after a day of riding in the sunlight. 

3 raps on the door and before he could react, it swung open, “Need any help in he-OH good heavens!!” One of the hotel bath women had stepped in and instantly turned a deep shade of red when she saw Arthur, who was mid orgasm, bending forward hastily in attempts to cover himself in front of the lady. “Did… did you need a hand, sir?”

“N-no, ma’am, I think I’ve got it… Thank you…” Arthur said, dismissing the woman who was grinning ear to ear and blushing wildly as she snuck away. “Gettin’ sloppy, cowboy…”

* * *

“$5?!” You hissed at the Butcher in Strawberry holding up a cougar pelt and draping it over your horse, “This pelt is worth at least $8! I would like to see you skin a cat this well, let alone take it down without ruining the hide!” You were starting to cause a scene. People around turning their attention to you. Thankfully, before you started to say things you would regret, an arm draped around your shoulder. 

“You tryin’ to cheat my lady out of the money she rightfully deserves, butcher?” Arthur said, a cigarette hanging from his lips. You looked up at him, your nerves already calming just from having him nearby. “Because, I didn’t marry her for her cookin’, mister, Jezabelle here is the best hunter in the west. You won’t find a pelt in this good of condition just anywhere.” Arthur dropped his cigarette on the ground and pushed it into the muddy road with his boot. “Unless you wanna come out huntin’ with us and find us a better cougar pelt, hmm?”

“N-no, sir,” The butcher said, thumbing threw his money clip and handing Arthur $8. It pissed you off that he wouldn't even hand you the bills let alone look at you. “Don’t want any trouble now, sir. You and your lovely wife have a wonderful trip now, ya hear?”

“Thank you, kindly, mister,” Arthur tipped his hat and helped you onto your horse, gripping your hips and lifting you with little effort. You forgot you were supposed to be his wife for the moment but managed to catch yourself before protesting his touch. “Come on, Jezebelle, darlin’. We best get a wiggle on if we want to set up camp before sundown.”

When you were far enough away from town, you ran up next to him, matching his speed so you could talk to him. “Arthur, I am so sorry,” you said.

“For what, Miss Y/N?” He asked with a smile.

“For causing trouble back there…”

“If you ain’t causing ruckus, y’aint a Van Der Linde, darlin’” He laughed, taking his hat off, when you reached the dense woods. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and inhaling deeply. You caught yourself staring, you knew that look. The look of freedom. Riding fast on the trail with the wind blowing through your hair. This was as peaceful and happy as you ever saw Arthur. This must be why he disappears for days on end alone. “Besides,” his voice brought you back to reality, “I meant what I said, you’re a mighty fine hunter, Y/N. That pelt was worth a lot more than he gave ya.”

“Thank you, Arthur.”

“No need to thank me. I was late myself, after all.” You rode out to the Owanjila lake. It was stunning there, surrounded by mountains. There was a chill in the air that brought happiness to your heart. For the moment, you were free of hot, humid Lemoyne and back in the cool climate of the north.

Arthur helped you off your horse, and the both of you helped set up a small camp that would be suitable for you for the next few days. “What’d ya say we catch us some dinner?” He suggested, when the tents were pitched and the horses were settled. You grabbed your tackle and your rod and followed him to the lake shore, eager to get your line in the water.

“This is…” you started, pausing to sigh and take in the view as you slowly reeled in your tackle, flicking the rod softly now and again to tempt any lurking fish. “This is perfect, Arthur.”

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Y/N.” Arthur seemed to be much more comfortable with you out here. He stood close enough to you that you could smell the tobacco and leather of his coat. There was a permanent hint of campfire on him, as well a lingering scent of sage that you figured he used in place of that fancy cologne that rich men, and Dutch, used. You liked that smell so much better… cologne smelled to sharp and foul for your tastes, but the simple use of a natural herb like sage was a lot more suiting to Arthur. That was something you admired about him so much. He was resourceful.

“So, what had you held up for so long, Morgan? You look sharp, must have paid a visit to the hotel in town?” Your lips curled into a sly smile, “You get wrapped up in the bath girls?”

Arthur laughed, harder and more genuinely than you’d seen him do before, “You could say that, I guess.”

“Arthur Morgan, you dog!” You teased him, unknowing of the actual reason he was late. One by one you both caught a few panfish and some pickerel. Good enough for a meal for two. You had some time before you really needed to start cooking supper though, so you both kept on fishing, enjoying the view and throwing back most of the fish. ‘Only take what you need’ was something you took seriously in the wild.

“So, Y/N,” Arthur cleared his throat, “What go you into fishin’ and huntin’?”

You smiled at him. Those were your two favorite pastimes, after all. “My pa taught me when I was just a girl. Ma was… well, she was out of the picture when I was very young. The mother life wasn’t for her I guess, so when I was just a babe, she found my pa again after all that time. He was a humble man, a prospector by trade, so we didn't always have food for obvious reasons. That kinda life can yield great reward but also great sorrow… My pa did the best for me that he could. I started doing bounty work when I was just 15, anything I could do to help out pa… you can imagine that was a pretty terrifying job for a young girl… but that didn't stop me. I was small and fast and even if they tried to hurt me or take my body, I always got away. Pa and I were alright for a long time after I was able to hunt for both game and bounty… until he was shot in cold blood…”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said, genuinely.

“That’s how I started the outlaw life… the man who shot him was a lawman who acted carelessly… My pa never hurt a soul but he was mistaken for someone else and shot without so much as a second glance…”

“That’s just wrong…” Arthur’s voice was dripping with anger now. “I swear the law is more corrupt than we are.”

“Ain’t a lot of room left in the world for folk like us.” You sighed, pulling your line in and disassembling your rod, “We live on. I hate the lawmen for what they did but revenge isn’t worth it. So I just live on for Pa’s sake. He always told me I would give the world a run for its money, not sure if he meant joinin’ a gang of outlaws thought!” You laughed, “C’mon, Arthur, lets go cook up these fish.”


	3. Real Cowboys Tango in the Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Reader settle in around the fire after supper and their sexual tension finally comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up, she a long one.

You sat with Arthur next to the campfire, handing him a premium cigar and striking a match on your teeth for him, holding it out so he could light up. You could see the blood rush to his cheeks the moment you lifted the match to his face. He drew his breath in, the cigar burning a glowing bright orange with a faint sizzle. Arthur relished in the burn on the back of his throat, letting the smoke linger in his lungs for just a moment before exhaling through both his nose and mouth.

He pulled the cigar from his lips and looked upon it as if he was surveying the most sinfully beautiful nude photo he had ever laid eyes on. “WHERE did you get this, Y/N?” He finally said, looking at you with that goofy smile he got when he was excited. 

“Picked it right from a rich man’s pocket in Saint Denis a while back.” You said, taking the cigar and puffing on it yourself, letting the smoke out of your nose before handing it back, “I knew it was expensive and top quality tobacco when I saw it poking from the man’s pocket. Been saving it for a good night. Figured this would be perfect.” You paused, watching him draw another long inhale off the tobacco. “I was... secretly hoping I might get to share it with you, Arthur…”

Arthur’s breath hitched in his throat, just as he was about to exhale, causing the smoke to shoot up his sinuses and send him into a coughing fit. He handed back the cigar and attempted to regain composure. You smiled at him, teasingly, and handed him a bottle of bourbon, which he took a swig of.

“You okay, cowboy?” You laughed. When he nodded you proceeded to joke, “You are the only person I know who stops a coughing fit with liquor, Arthur Morgan.”

You earned his boisterous, barking laughter. It rattled your heart every time you heard it and even more so when it was because of you. “You are goddamn pistol sometimes, you know that, Y/N?”

After sharing a bit more laughter, Arthur snatched the cigar playfully from you and continues smoking. He made sure to lock eyes with you as he took a drag and successfully did not cough at all, blowing the smoke in your face and handing it back. “Now,” he started, “What was that about sharing the cigar?”

You felt the heat raise to your cheeks. He knew you fancied him now and his confidence had boosted; it was apparent in his tone. “I said I was hoping to have the chance to share it with you.” you spoke sweetly.

Arthur simply ducked his head and hid his face under the shadow of his hat. Okay, maybe he was still a little bashful. You scoffed and snatched that old hat right off his golden locks and placed it on your own head. “Will you stop hiding your face every time I make you blush, Arthur?!” You laughed, punching his arm.

“Ow!!” he laughed, his face a bight shade of red, those dusty brown, wild strands of hair falling in his face. “I ain’t blushin’, you rowdy nag!!”

You made an over dramatic, playfully shocked face. “Mr. Morgan!!” You stood up now, acting all upset, when really you couldn't stop smiling. “How dare you speak to a lady like that!!” You crossed your arms and stuck out your bottom lip.

Arthur laughed, but this time it almost sounded primal. He was still crouched by the fire at your feet. The light from the campfire hit his face in such a way when he looked up at you from below the you saw the true, apex predator that people spoke about when they told tales of the Van der Linde gang and the ruthless sharpshooter, Arthur Morgan. His tone, when he spoke however, suggested a different kind of killer…

“Oh, I’m sorry…” He peered up at you with those deceivingly gentle, blue eyes, a devious grin spreading across his face. “I didn’t know I was talkin’ to a lady!!”

You gasped, and dramatically went to shove him over, but Arthur wasn’t going down easy, no.. He grabbed your arm and took you with him. Both of you laughing, the giant of a man flipped you on your back, but made the mistake of letting his guard down! You used all of your muscle, in your legs and upper body, shoving him the opposite direction of the fire.

“Oh, you wanna play, girl?” He laughed heartily; panting. He had to admit, you were strong. But he should have expected that out of such a strong willed, wild woman. Arthur grabbed your legs, bringing you down, but once again, he underestimated you. Once he released grip on your legs, you kneed him in the gut, forcing him over. You acted fast, pulling a rope from the pile your of boots, jackets and satchels nearby and pinning Arthur to the ground with a knee at his spine, tying his wrists behind his back and then flipping him over in the dirt.

“Good look for ya, Morgan!” You laughed, climbing up on him and straddling his abdomen. He was panting, looking up at you with a look of mild shock and pride in his companion. “I could get used to looking down at you in the dirt.. on your back.”

“Oh-ho…” Arthur chuckled. The heaving of his chest as he laughed made your breasts bounce, a sight he would be saving for a rainy day. “That so?” This was the Arthur you found yourself unable to stop thinking about in your tent at night… The witty, ass hole who played dirty. “Then ya might wanna learn how to tie a tighter knot, princess.” 

“Wh-HEY!” you shouted as he bucked you off of him with a thrust of his hips, sending you flying over his head and into the dirt. Arthur had weaseled out of his binds behind his back while you were busy looking down into his sinfully gorgeous eyes. Bad form… 

He was on you seconds after, straddling you and grabbing your wrists in either of his hands, pinning them to the ground. You were NOT moving now.

“Not so tough now, are ya?” Arthur laughed, his chest heaving. He may have won this round, but you obviously gave him a run for his money.

Both of you were laughing, not remembering the last time either of you had really let lose and just messed around, wrestling like that with someone. Arthur lets your wrists go and lays in the dirt next to you. Your body turns to his and you face each other, giggling and just getting lost in the moment, your bodies still rushing from adrenaline. As your laughter died, your eyes met and you sat in silence for a moment, soaking in the sound of the fire, the insects, the wind in the trees. 

Arthur lifted his hand, hesitating momentarily before bringing it to your cheek. He gently rubbed your soft skin with his rough and calloused thumb, his lips slightly parted and his eyes half lidded. You couldn't resist it any longer, closing the gap and gently pressing your lips to his. Arthur’s heart pounded as his eyes shut, pushing back in to your lips with need. You had assumed for a while that Arthur was sweet on you, but his kiss exposed his real, raw need to have you. You gave a whimper and gripped his bandana in your fist, yanking him on top of you.

Arthur poured his heart into one more deep kiss, breathing you in like he needed it to live. When he finally broke that kiss, his lips ventured to your ear, earning him a soft purr from within your chest as he kissed your lobe. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful.” His voice was deep and dripping with desire. The curse he uses to express his admiration made your knees weak and sent a surge of electricity through you. Arthur was gentle, he was respectful, an honorable man. But he was still an outlaw, he was still dangerous and wild.

His teeth met the skin of your neck softly at first, but the moment that sweet, voice of yours whimpered his name, he groaned with need, biting down harder just to hear those filthy noises start to pour from your lips. “Oh, Arthur…” was every other exhale as those supple lips of his continued to explore that gorgeous body that he had been aching to discover for so long. Arthur slowly unbuttons your blouse, savoring you, running that filthy tongue over your chest and moaning at the taste of your skin. Suddenly neither of you were in a hurry anymore.

He pushes the fabric off your shoulders, exposing your bare chest and his eyes fall directly to those perky nipples. The moonlight was all that lit the night now that you had failed to feed the fire and he northern air was cold, but neither of you felt it. You watched as Arthur fumbled with the buttons on his vest and then his shirt, pulling them both off, letting his suspenders fall at his hips. Even tho you could tell he was self conscious from the bashful look on his face, his worries melted away when he saw your eyes drink in every inch of his broad torso. You reached up and ran your hands over that scruffy body of his, tracing every muscle.

Arthur’s head lulled back, “Y/N,” he crooned, pulling you up by the hand that was just groping his chest. He has you kneeling now as he kisses you, nipping softly at your bottom lip and giving a growl. 

“Yes, Arthur?” You smiled when he visually melted at the sound of his name on your lips.

“Sit,” He ordered, in a gentle tone, gesturing to a boulder closeby. You obey, standing in the open, under the moonlight. Arthur watched your every move as you hopped onto the boulder. He walked over, petting your hair back and kissing you sloppily with an open mouth as he undoes your trousers. You’re red hot now and suddenly a lump comes to your chest. Arthur notices a change in your body and lifts his hands to cup your face, pressing the most gentle and passionate kiss into your lips before looking you dead in the eyes. “This okay, darlin’?” He whispered, in that voice that always melted you.

Any doubt you had in the moment washed away when you gazed into his eyes. Arthur was safe. He was careful and mindful of you before his own obvious need threatening to burst the fabric of his pants. “Yes, Arthur.” You said, kissing him softly, “You don’t know how long I’ve ached for you to touch me…”

Arthur sighs, a wave of both lust and adoration crashing over him. He leans in, grips the back of your head and kisses you, his tongue pushing desperately past your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on as he lifted you, slipping everything off of your bottom half and then placing you back on the rock. What he did next, surprised you. 

You had thought he would jump right to it like most men did, just slip himself inside you and sate his own needs. But Arthur had other plans. He knelt down in front of you, his shoulders keeping you from hiding your own arousal by closing your legs. Arthur groaned, “You’re a damn dream....” before you felt his lips press against your folds. His fingers groped and admired your labia, pushing past them and exploring your opening, rolling his fingers in your wetness before easing his middle finger into you while his tongue softly lapped at your clit. “Mmm, Y/N…” He moaned into your flesh. He knew you were no virgin, but your pussy was still so tight around just one of his fingers. You were so much more than the girl he had been imagining on those lonely nights. You were perfect to Arthur, even if others didn't see it, you were his Aphrodite.

Arthur was soon lost in your taste, the smell he knew would linger in his beard, the sounds you made without a care if anyone hears. He brought a second finger into play, now picking up pace, curling his fingertips to hit your sweet spot. That tongue of his was good for more than just quick, snarky come backs, making your head fall back, your fingers tugging softly at his hair as he devoured you. “Oh, Arthur, I….” He peered up at you, the moon gleaming in his half lidded, wanton eyes. “Shit… Arthur…” You forgot any words but curses and his name as the pleasure was building up inside you.

He lifted his head finally, but dared not stop those nimble fingers. His eyes were still locked with yours as he smirked, beard glistening wet. “Ain’t you pretty…” He panted, fumbling with his trousers as he places his thumb firmly on your clit, rubbing it exactly the way that drove you mad. “Let go…” Arthur encouraged. His soft words were the breaking point, sending you spiralling into bliss, sweet climax, losing all thought, all worry, everything, just for a moment, besides you and he. When you started to come back to reality, Arthur was back on his feet, leaning his body over you, embracing you and kissing your neck. “Such a good girl.”

“A-arthur…” 

“Shhh… don’t gotta say anything, just… kiss me..” 

He didn't have to tell you twice. You took the back of his head in your hand and gave your appreciation through a deep kiss. Arthur lifts you up while still sloppily kissing you, carefully bringing you down to the ground and laying you on your back, using a cluster of stray clothes to support your head. “Y/N,” he pants. When he lifted his head from your lips, you noticed he had already disrobed from the waist down, his trousers bundled at his ankles. “What you starin’ at, missy?” Arthur laughed softly, noticing you staring at his eager cock.

“Jesus, Arthur…” No matter what you had imagined in the past, his manhood was girthier than his poorly timed erections had shown. Arthur gave a shy smile and then hid his face in your neck. You push his shoulders, forcing him from his hiding spot. You look into his eyes and kiss him gently, pushing his hair back with your fingers. “Stop hiding that sweet face from me, Mr. Morgan.” 

That smile… that sweet smile that melted your heart, with those pools of deep turquoise looking back at you. “Sorry,” he laughed, “Not used to the praise, I guess…”

“Well, get used to it, cowboy… you deserve every bit of it.” 

His lips met yours again, every ounce of his passion and gratefulness showing through. You felt him adjusting his legs, positioning his hips and when you felt the head of his cock, slick with his own excitement, press against your opening, you flinched under him. “You-” He started.

“Arthur, please, yes.” You said, hastily, “Please, just-” your words died in your throat the moment Arthur obeyed, pushing his cock into you. He moans as he eases in deeper, slowly and carefully, watching you eyes for any sign that he's hurting you.

“Sh-shit…” he huffs, he had forgotten how warm it felt, it had been so long since he had allowed himself to indulge in a woman. As soon as he was buried to the hilt, Arthur started picking up a steady pace. You cried out, moaning his name when he hits that tender spot. “Eeeasy, girl…”

You reached up, running your fingers through his hair and praising him in a sweet, tender tone. He hung on your every word, your pleas and worship for him hit like moonshine, making his hips buck wildly as if intoxicated on validation.

“Y-you…. Keep butterin’ a felleh up like this….” Arthur moans, “....Y/N…” You didn't care if he didn’t last much longer. He has already given you so much more than any man ever had before and now that you had him in your grasp, you would make sure this wasn't the last time the two of you tussle in the dirt.

You bit gently on Arthur’s bottom lip, moaning as you tighten yourself around him. “Shit, s-sweetheart…” He scrambles to his knees, barely pulling himself out of you in time to paint your stomach white. Arthur grunts at first, growling, however, as he reaches the tail end of his peak, his growls turn into desperate, vile moans of genuine pleasure.

He looks down at you and offers an exhausted, blissful smile before crawling back over you, showering you in kisses and affection. “Arthur!” you laughed, “You’re gonna smear your own mess all over yourself!!”

Arthur hummed a laugh in his chest, “I don’t even care right now, sugar.” He was in complete and utter ecstasy, running his fingers all along your body and up to your head where he gives your scalp a good scratch. “Besides… we could always go for round two in the lake and wash off…. But for now… just let me kiss ya…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
